


Save Neal, Tweet for Season 6 vid

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, twitter campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make #WhiteCollarForS6 trend this Monday, February 24, 12pm EST</p><p>See more in notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Neal, Tweet for Season 6 vid

**Author's Note:**

> Tired of waiting for news about the renewal of our favorite show? Let's make some noise and tell whoever is dragging their feet that we mean business!
> 
> The idea is to make #whitecollarforS6 trending on Twitter next monday.
> 
> So, go to Twitter Feb. 24 around noon EST (do the math if you're in another time zone) and tweet (then tweet, and tweet again) #whitecollarforS6
> 
> You might want to include @WhiteCollarUSA @USA_Network @USA_PR @FOXTV @ASepiol @TedonTV to make sure they get the message.

Music: "Breath and Life" by Audiomachine


End file.
